Forest of Fantasies
by Sparklefly
Summary: Stormpaw is expected to have one of the greatest powers ever, so why hasn't he gotten them yet? In a Clan where every cat has an extraordinary talent will ordinary Stormpaw ever fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my very first fic, so i hope it turns out ok. Anyway I just wanted to mention that in this story the cats live on a forest in clouds and each cat has a special gift or power. It is fantasy, so don't expect it to be realistic.**

Forest of Fantasies

Prologue

Gentleheart greeted Healingtouch, Dreamspirt, Brightpaw, and Shadefoot. They were all on there way to Glittercloud to share tongues with StarClan. Gentleheart was the ThunderClan medicine cat, Healingtoch was the WindClan medicine cat, Dreamspirit was the RiverClan medicine cat, Shadefoot was the ShadowClan medicine cat, and Brightpaw was Shadefoot's apprentice.

They were all at the FourTrees of the Clouds. They always met there, even if some cats had to go out of their way to get there. It was tradition.

Gentleheart was feeling nervous. She was still a young medicine cat. This was only her second moon of being a full medicine cat after her mentor, Whisperingsoul, retired. Gentleheart was glad her mentor could make it to the age of retirement, but she missed her all that same.

After walking a little ways they made it to Glittercloud. Even though Gentleheart had been here many times it still dazzled her. Unlike any other cloud in Sky Forest, this one was a beautiful pink. It also sparkled and glittered. It was amazing, and Gentleheart had the privilege of visiting it. Shaking off her feelings of amazement she step forward and took her place at the cloud. She stuck her head in and inhaled the clouds sweet fragrance. She immediately plunged into sleep.

She found herself surrounded by four trees. It reminded her of something… Fourtrees of the Clouds! This was what the Four Trees of the Clouds were based off of! She had never seen it in StarClan before. Suddenly a sleek white shape with wings was running towards her. It was the former ThunderClan leader, Cloudstar!

"Cloudstar!" she called eager to talk to her old leader and dear friend.

"Gentleheart!" called Cloudstar.

"How are you in StarClan?" asked Gentleheart.

"I'm fine, and it is not me you should be worried about," said Cloudstar, voice turning grave.

"What-what do you mean, Cloudstar," said Gentleheart trembling.

"_Night will walk in evil. The greatest power of all must rise up to destroy it with the help of sight,"_ said Cloudstar. He turned around and started to take off.

"What do you mean?" called Gentleheart with a desperate plea, but Cloudstar was already gone.

She found herself back at Glittercloud. The weight of this new prophecy dragged her down and for the first time in her life, she felt utterly alone with a problem she couldn't solve. Whoever the great power was would have to discover their destiny on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Gentleheart, the kits are coming!" called a nervous Coldeyes. Calmbreeze laughed a little. Her mate, Coldeyes, always did worry a little too much, buts he loved him anyway. Gentleheart came rushing up to her.

"Ok you're doing fine," said Gentleheart. Calmbreeze tried to relax, but was having difficulty. Maybe Coldeyes was right to worry. Gentleheart placed a paw over Calmbreeze and suddenly she felt better and relaxed.

"You used your powers on me!" said Calmbreeze weakly.

"So? You needed to relax. Stop arguing with me and actually relax," said Gentleheart.

"Ok, ok," said Calmbreeze.

"You're doing fine. Keep relaxing," said Gentleheart putting her paw over Calmbreeze to relax her.

"It's a tom!" said Gentleheart licking the newborn kit.

"Is it over?" asked Calmbreeze.

"Yes it is," said Gentleheart. The little kit crawled toward his mother.

"Coldeyes!" called Gentleheart, "Get over here!" Calmbreeze heard frantic footsteps approaching the nursery. Coldeyes burst in.

"What? Is Calmbreeze okay? Are the kits fine? Do you want me to get something?" demanded Coldeyes.

"Relax Coldeyes. I thought you'd like to see your own son," said Gentleheart letting out a purr of amusement.

"I have a son!" exclaimed Coldeyes looking at the little bundle of fur.

"Well I best be getting back to my den," said Gentleheart. "Don't forget to eat those herbs Calmbreeze," she pointed to the bundle near Calmbreeze. She walked towards the enterance and then said "Aren't you two forgetting something?"

"What?" asked Coldeyes nervously?

"A name?" said Gentleheart laughing and with that she left.

"Well we do need to name him," Calmbreeze murmured.

"I wish we knew what power will have," Coldeyes said. "It makes naming a whole lot easier."

"Well we know he will have a great power. We have many good powers on both our sides of the family. Maybe Greatkit?" asked Calmbreeze.

"Greatkit? Is that even a name?" asked Coldeyes scornfully.

"Well I just said it was. Didn't I?" said Calmbreeze with a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Well Nurserykit may make a good name too. Don't you think?" asked Coldeyes with sarcasm.

"Ok, ok you win! What about Cloudkit?" asked Calmbreeze.

"The kit is gray," said Coleyes simply.

"Fine! Have it your way! He will be called Stormkit then!" Calmbreeze said challengingly.

"Stormkit… You know that has a nice ring to it. And he may contain the power of a storm. Yes Stormkit," mewed Coldeyes.

"Stormkit…" said Calmbreeze letting the name sink in.


End file.
